Something to remember
by velja
Summary: Ever wonder why Wesley recognized Spike the moment he appeared out of the amulet? Spike asks why. And he gets a surprising story in return about a former encounter. Season Five with AU Flashback. SpikeWesley SLASH. Don't read if you're not into slash.


**Something to remember**

by velja

**Pairing:**Spike/Wesley (this is slash, obviously, so if you don't like it then don't read)

**Rating:** This was definitely NC-17 before I cut out or changed the most explicit stuff to make it fit in here. It's still pretty much M though.

**Timeline:**Angel Season Five; somewhere after "Destiny" (cause Spike needs to be corporeal for this)

**Summary:**Spike asks Wesley if they ever met before and gets a surprising story in return.

**Author's note: **Maybe you people remember that Wesley recognized Spike immediately after he appeared in Angel's office out of the amulet. My sister and I noticed and wondered how Wesley knew Spike though they'd never met before. And then, well, I let my mind travel a bit and it came up with a funny little story about an earlier encounter of those two gorgeous Englishmen. An encounter Wesley would love to forget and Spike would love to remember! What could that be?

This was written in June 2005 (from June, 25th to 28th) as a birthday gift for my wonderful sister Chris. Now, two and a half years later, I suddenly remembered that I never posted it anywhere because it was too explicit for posting it here. I changed a few things and now it kind of fits. Enjoy it.

* * *

It was nearly midnight in LA and most of the Wolfram & Hart employees had left the place already. So the huge building appeared pretty much deserted to Spike as he made his way towards Wesley's office. He hadn't seen the Englishmen in days and… 

… not that Wesley was anyone special to him; he was just one of Peaches' lot and Spike couldn't care less about any of them.

There was just that one thing…

Something Spike had noticed about Wesley on the very first day he'd been resurrected out of the sodding amulet and had appeared in the Poofter's office.

He'd meant to ask Wesley about it ever since but somehow there'd never been the right time. So now was as good as any other day, right?

"Right," Spike murmured and pushed the door open to swagger into Wesley's office. He strode to the other end and stopped in front of the desk Wesley was currently occupying. The ex-watcher looked up from the text he was trying to decipher and gave the vampire a brief once-over. Then the first thing that popped into his mind came rushing out of his mouth:

"Where's your coat?"

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and shrugged:

"Left it at the lab earlier. Why?"

"I don't know," Wes replied and forced his eyes back to the wooden surface in front of him, "I just noticed the absence. You look different without it… sort of vulnerable."

"Oi, mate!" Spike scowled, "I'm not bloody vulnerable."

He frowned and started pacing in front of the desk. Then he perched his lean body on the edge and waited for Wesley to look up again. But the man's eyes stayed glued to the text and Spike got quickly annoyed. He started humming and reached out a hand to casually shuffle through different sheets of paper on the desk.

Wesley shifted in his seat but didn't look up.

"Is there something specific you're looking for or are you just trying to rearrange the organization on my desk?" he asked curtly.

Spike stopped his hand and let out a dramatic sigh. "Yeah, well. If you're not too busy with whatever it is you're doing then I'd like to ask you something."

Wesley's head went up eventually and he threw an expectant look at the vampire.

"Well?"

"Okay," Spike took an unneeded breath, "I'd like to know…"

"Yes?" Wesley waited patiently.

"Did we ever met before?"

Wesley stiffened beyond measure. 'Oh no, please, why now?' he thought and avoided the vampire's eyes. He tried not to panic but seemed to fail miserably because Spike let out a triumphant shout and continued:

"A-ha! I'm right then, am I?"

"Spike, what… what do you m-mean?" Wesley couldn't suppress the brief stutter.

"I knew it! I bloody did! That look on your face…" Spike stopped when he met Wesley's eyes suddenly full of fear, embarrassment and… shame?

"What look?" Wesley inquired anxiously.

"The day I came back… at Angel's office…" Spike tried to explain, "when I appeared out of the sodding trinket. Well, you looked at me like… like you'd seen a ghost."

"Spike, you were a ghost!" Wesley pointed out.

"Bugger that, you didn't know then, did you?" Spike threw back. "No, you looked at me like I was someone you'd seen before! And I was right, wasn't I?"

He glared at the ex-watcher and added as an afterthought: "And you called me by name… you said Spike!"

Wesley's mind raced to come up with an explanation not too far-fetched. But for once his brain had gone completely blank; he couldn't think of an excuse… he couldn't think at all. The blood was rushing in his ears and all his muscles had gone rigid. His heart was racing in his chest and he knew for sure that Spike could hear it. God, even **he** could hear his pulse dashing.

How had he known Spike back then? 'Think of something, for god's sake, think!' Wesley shouted inwardly.

He couldn't tell the truth, could he? No! It would be too embarrassing.

God! Why? He'd been so sure the vampire wouldn't remember… he'd been so glad that Spike obviously hadn't recognized him… after all, that dreadful night lay many years back…

And Wesley had sworn to never in his life think about that night again! The night he'd met Spike for the first time…

He felt himself blushing furiously and cringed. If the thought alone did bring forth such a reaction, how embarrassing would it be to tell… no!

Wesley had but one option: he had to fetch a lie, something… anything!

But wouldn't Spike be able to see right through whatever story he'd come up with?

The vampire had been watching him closely for the last few moments, he'd seen him blush and squirm… he would discover any lie Wes would present.

"Wes?" Spike addressed his opponent cautiously. The disconcerting emotions he'd seen fluttering over the man's face were enough to tell him something was absolutely wrong. But Spike couldn't by any chance get to the bottom of it. How could a simple question put someone as composed and cool as Wesley in that much turmoil?

He sighed and tried to break through to Wesley again:

"Hey, look mate. If it's none of my business then tell me but…"

Wesley let out a painful snort. "None of your business, yeah! I wished…" he whispered.

"… I just thought if we'd ever met before," Spike went on over Wesley's soft reply, "and I'd simply forgotten… well, you can't blame a bloke who's been around several decades for not remembering every single guy he ever met, right?"

"Or shagged," Wesley added without a thought.

"Yeah, that too." Spike agreed. And then he blinked and choked out: "What?"

Wesley had just registered what he'd said and he blushed furthermore. "Fuck!"

As a first reaction Spike had wanted to break into hilarious laughter. Shagged? Wesley? The bloke had to be kidding!

But one look into the man's face convinced Spike that Wesley had been dead serious.

He couldn't mean it, could he? Spike had to know for sure.

He jumped off the desk and dashed around to stand proximately in front of the slumped ex-watcher who didn't dare to look up. That annoyed the hell out of Spike and his voice was deadly calm when he inquired:

"What did you just say?"

Ashamed blue eyes met another pair of blue ones, suddenly full of fury mixed with doubt and bewilderment. Wesley looked away and sighed:

"Nothing, Spike. It doesn't matter what I…" before he could finish the sentence two inhumanly strong hands grabbed Wesley by the collar of his dark blue shirt and hauled him to his feet. Again he met eyes blazing with irritation.

The vampire growled: "I want to know what you just said, Wes."

Wesley held Spike's gaze for a few seconds before he looked down at his chest where the shirt was nearly ripped open by the vice-like grip of the vampire's powerful hands.

Wesley remembered those hands; strong and unwavering. He'd been at the end of this grip once before. Many years had passed since then but Spike's strength was still the same. Just like his impatient temper, soul or no soul. That hadn't changed.

But Wesley had.

He was no longer the stuck-up pompous newly-assigned-watcher, arrogant in his outer appearance but scared-shitless within.

Wesley had outgrown his past faults, he had changed.

So this time it was Wesley and not Spike who pushed the other one backwards with unexpected force. Then he straightened and said calmly:

"I said **shagged**, okay?" Wesley's voice rose slightly, "You shagged me, Spike! You dragged me into your rumpled car, fucked me senseless and left me in the middle of nowhere, okay? Happy now? That's why I recognized you! God, how could I ever forget…"

Wesley broke off and threw an angry glare at the stunned vampire.

Spike gaped at the mortal like a fish; trying to get some words out. After several attempts he finally managed a soft "No!" and started pacing through the office.

"No, no, no! You've got to be kidding, Wes! It can't be… why would I… bloody hell, why would I…"

"Why would you take advantage of a pathetic looser only trying to help you? God, I was foolish enough not to recognize you as a vampire although I'd just finished the watcher's council's education. Sorry, Spike, I can't tell you why you did it, I didn't get it the first time and I can assure you I've thought about it a thousand times afterwards. But you didn't explain yourself and I…"

Wesley broke off in midair. During his rambling he'd noticed that Spike's expression had gradually changed from rage to disbelief and had now finally settled in a smug smile.

"You don't believe me, Spike, do you?" Wesley asked, "But I assure you, you fucked me. I can't tell you why but… you did!"

Spike smirked and answered: "Oh, I'm sure I had my reasons, don't you think? I bet I could come up with thousands of reasons for fucking you. That wasn't what I meant with the 'why' though."

"Huh?" Wesley was taken aback.

"I didn't mean 'Why would I shag you?'. Actually I meant: why would I not **remember** shagging you? I know I do look like one hundred percent hot sex on legs, even to guys; but I sure as hell know that I can count the blokes I topped on one hand."

Spike thought about it and added quietly: "On one finger, actually. But don't you dare tell Peaches!"

He looked at Wes sheepishly but sobered quickly at the sight of the man's disbelieving stare.

"Wesley," he sighed in earnest, " believe me. If I'd ever done you I bloody well **would** remember!"

"You were drunk," Wesley whispered.

"Yeah, so? Happened a lot in former days and still…" Spike said.

"No, I mean… drunk, really drunk," Wesley tried to explain, "you were like completely wasted! Not three but three hundred sheets to the wind."

"Where and…when?" the vampire wanted to know suddenly.

"Not far away from here, outside LA." Wesley stated matter of factly. All the shame he'd felt earlier had suddenly vanished and every fiber in his mind just wanted to get it over with. He added: "1998."

"Oh…" Spike fell silent. Then he walked over to the small couch and plopped down with a thud. When he looked at Wesley his eyes were suddenly… soft.

"The year Dru left me…" he whispered.

"I know," Wes smiled, "you whined about it all night long."

"I did?" Spike felt suddenly ashamed. What folly had he done to Wes? What mess had he left?

"Do tell?" he asked and added even more softly: "Please?"

Wesley walked over to sit down next to the vampire he once had feared and admired all the same.

"Okay," he started, "it went like this…"

* * *

* * *

_**Spring 1998, a parking lot outside LA**_

A young man in a tidy blue suit complete with bowtie descended the last bus from LA and stepped into the dark night. Head held high, a suitcase in hand he looked around the deserted parking lot and let out a quiet sigh.

God, where did he happen to be? There was nothing to be seen nearby, not a house, not even a sign at the street. The bus driver had said that the next bus to Sunnydale would arrive in about four hours. He simply had to wait.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce cursed his luck for the umpteenth time that night. First his flight from London to LA had been delayed for five hours and when he'd finally arrived in the great USA there'd been a misunderstanding with the car rental service. As a result he couldn't get to Sunnydale other than by bus. Well, and that one had brought him where so far?

It was midnight and he was standing in the middle of nowhere, all alone and… lost.

No, he wasn't lost, he wouldn't allow himself to feel so! He was a newly assigned watcher on his way towards the first real duty on council's obligation… and he would earn the council's respect and trust by managing even the worst situations. Like being stranded here for example; he wouldn't fail!

The sudden sound of a fast car screeching to a violent halt let Wesley wince in shock and he let out a rather unmanly yelp. When he'd calmed down he looked around and started walking in the direction he assumed whatever car had made the noise.

The Englishman didn't have to walk far. A few hundred yards along the empty road he could make out two shining beacons, obviously car lights.

Wesley approached cautiously and a few minutes walk brought him face to face with a giant black car, obviously an old-timer. He advanced furthermore and noticed it was indeed a classic; an outwardly well-kept DeSoto now jammed front-first against the only tree in sight of the entire road.

Wesley breathed hard and tried to suppress the upcoming panic. He had to stay clear-headed, he had to help… he should call an ambulance…

…well, first of all he should look after the passengers at all, right?

The watcher walked up to the driver's door and peered through the scrolled-down window. There was but one person inside. A young man, judged by the bleached hair some sort of punk, was crouched down in the seat, head thrown back against the headrest, eyes closed. Obviously unconscious.

"Sir?" Wesley asked cautiously, "Sir, can you hear me? Are you…"

He broke off when an odd thought suddenly forced it's way to his mind. Why on God's green earth did the driver happen to be half naked?

Wesley's eyes took in the shirtless upper body of the stranger; the very pale chest shimmering in the moonlight like marble. His gaze traveled lower and he let out a slight gasp at the sight of the man's once black and now much faded jeans. All the buttons were opened wide and where the man's underpants should have been there was… nothing!

Well, no… obviously not nothing!

There was **something**… something quite opposite to zero.

Wesley gasped again. He couldn't take his eyes off and he felt a blush creeping over his face but… his gaze was glued to the scene in front of him!

Not that Wesley had never seen certain male parts exposed before; he'd gone to a boy's school for all it's worth. But neither had he dared to look that directly then… nor had he ever been confronted with the sight so close and upfront.

Wesley gulped. He'd never seen something so beautiful in his entire twenty-seven years.

That thought shot an even greater wave of embarrassment through his body, along with a certain amount of arousal.

'Oh god, Wesley, get a grip!' he thought distressed, 'how can you think such a thing? Beautiful? A naked man is **not** beautiful!'

With much willpower Wesley managed to eventually tear his eyes away from the scene, but only to look down at the slight bulge in his own trousers. 'Stop being turned-on immediately,' he begged his cock, 'please! This poor man just had an accident and all you can think about is his gorgeous prick!'

Wesley's face shot up again when he heard a soft groan coming from the man in the car. His eyes fluttered briefly and he lifted a sleek hand to rub his face.

"Sir?" Wesley once again asked. He didn't like the high pitched sound of his voice and cleared his throat forcefully. "Sir, are you okay? Can I help you?"

He stepped aside to open the driver's door and reached out to touch the other man's shoulder. But before he could so much as blink there was a blurry movement and Wesley yelped in shock when he was suddenly pushed aside and two very strong hands held him by the collar of his suit. He was turned around forcefully and his back collided with the hard car frame. The vice-like grip at his throat did not once falter.

"Who the sodding hell are you?" the stranger shouted, no… growled. "What do you want?" His eyes shot around as if to grasp the situation, then they settled back on Wesley with a mix of blazing fury, impatience and… a slightly blurred shimmer.

'Alcohol?' Wesley wondered and took in an anxious breath. Yes, definitely; his attacker reeked of whiskey like he'd bathed in it.

"Sir, please… calm down, I j-just…" Wesley stammered afraid. 'Wait, if he's drunk then how did he manage to move that quickly?' he asked himself, 'And how come he hasn't lost his unbuttoned pants in the process of assaulting me?'

Involuntarily the watcher's eyes traveled down the man's body. Yes, the loosened pants were still on the hips. Though 'loosened' happened to be quite the wrong term. The jeans clutched the lean frame snug tight, so it was no wonder the fabric hadn't dropped down with the man's movements.

"See anything interesting?"

The leered question pulled Wesley out of his stupor and his eyes shot back to the man's face immediately.

"W-what? No," Wesley gasped, "Sir, I didn't… I would not… ugh, I meant not to…" He noticed horrified that the man's hands had somewhere along his stutter released their strong hold on his suit and were now drawing soft patterns on his shirt. Below the jacket, mind you.

"What, so you didn't stare at my cock then?" the man smirked and leaned in closer.

"No!" Wesley tried to shift away but between the car's hard surface poking in his back and the male body pressing into his front there was no room for him to escape.

"I mean, yes… ugh, no, I did not… I just wanted to help…" he stopped embarrassed and tried not to notice the touching hands or the face only inches away. "Sir, would you pl-please stop d-doing that?"

"What, this?"

The hands moved further; one traveled up to his left shoulder while the other tore lazy patterns down his chest. The man's head leaned in even closer and suddenly cool lips trailed over the crook of Wesley's neck and... ugh… was he licking?

"This is not appropriate!" Wesley shouted and tried to shove the man away. His hands pushed against the hard chest but the stranger did not budge. 'Wow, extraordinary strong chest,' he wondered, 'and naked, don't forget all naked!'

"Please!" Wesley nearly begged now but he didn't know if he was talking to the man or to his own traitorous mind. He couldn't understand why the man would behave in such an improper way. But no less could he understand his own reaction to it. He felt irritated, yes, and more than a little afraid… but most of all he felt completely turned-on by the man's intimate touch!

"Please!" he whispered once again.

The blond head in front of him cocked slightly to one side and blue eyes flared up with an evil glint.

"Oh, yeah, begging," the man said grinning, "Dru loves it when…"

Suddenly he broke off in midair and a hurt expression rushed over his face. He swayed and looked down and Wesley saw his chance, his only chance to escape this lunatic!

He struggled and tried to break free but immediately the man's hands tightened again and Wesley's back was once again crushed against the hard surface of the car.

"Oh no, boy," his attacker growled, "you're not going anyway!"

"I'm not a boy!" Wesley chocked out. God, the man had to be insane. After all, he was surely more than a few years his senior yet his opponent seemed to think he was nothing but a weak child!

"You're not?"

"No! I'm Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and I have you to know that I'm twenty-seven years old." the Englishman said proudly.

"All grown up and manly," the other smirked, "and yet you blush like a little girl if I do this." His hand had gradually moved from Wesley's chest to his abdomen and suddenly it brushed the front of Wes' pants and pressed against the hot bulge inside.

"Gaah…" Wesley gasped and felt a hot shiver running down his spine. His hips jerked back and his ass bumped into the car. Suddenly his head was pulled aside roughly and the man leaned into his collar once again. And then Wesley felt cool lips trailing along his neck, nuzzling and licking the hot skin up to his ear. How could a touch so inappropriate feel so good?

"Oh god!" he breathed out. 'No! It does not feel good, I didn't think that. This is so wrong!'

"You like that, don't you?" the stranger whispered right into his ear.

"N-no!" Wesley stiffened a moan when the mouth suddenly took hold of his earlobe and softly nibbled it. He noticed with shock that his own hands that had hung limb to his sides when the strange assault had started, had suddenly come up to clasp the man's strong shoulders and had now started to draw small circles on them. Wes willed them to stop, he really did, but they had obviously developed a will for themselves.

And it seemed that the connection between his brain and his other body functions had somehow ceased to exist at all because he felt his entire muscles go slack and he leaned into the man's touch involuntarily.

The hand on his groin had continuously stroked him through the thin fabric of his slacks and Wesley got the feeling that the situation could soon become very embarrassing.

"Hmm, feels good," the blond man's breath tickled his ear. 'Yes, it does!' Wesley thought and shuddered ashamed. He shouldn't let this happen… he should…

But it felt so good! Wesley couldn't remember being this aroused ever before. The man obviously knew his business.

He felt more than heard the muffled words the man said mostly to himself:

"Maybe I should enjoy this furthermore before I'll have my way with you, huh? It's been weeks after all since I had fun with other than myself."

Then the sensuous attack on Wesley's ear stopped and the stranger looked at him closely. Wesley tried hard not to moan in disappointment.

"What's your name again, pet?" he asked.

"Wes-wesley."

"Wes, hm… I like it."

Wesley had never heard his name spoken in such way… rough but soft… slightly slurred due to the drunken state… it was incredibly sexy. It made Wesley feel sexy, too. And it encouraged him to utter a question that had lain on his tongue all the time.

"Who… who are you?"

The man simply eyed him for a brief moment and Wesley feared he'd upset him again but then…

Then there was suddenly a hard mouth on his and cool lips licked and nibbled and prodded his own. A tongue forced it's way into his mouth, ran over his teeth, stroked everywhere at once and made Wesley's nerve endings dance with electricity.

"Spike," he heard the man growl into his mouth, and his palate tickled at the feeling.

'What was that?' Wesley thought while he tried to take in a breath without depriving his mouth of the wonderful sensations. 'Oh yes, his name… Spike!'

Wesley tried it out. "Spike."

It came out as nothing but a whimper.

"Say it again!" Spike demanded but attacked Wesley's mouth at the same time. His hands roamed over Wesley's body, stroking and caressing everywhere at once. Wesley felt like he'd explode any time soon.

"Spike!" he urged stronger now. The strange name felt good in his mouth, nearly as good as the tongue and the hands and the entire body pressing into him.

His cock twitched when the friction increased by Spike's own straining erection colliding with his through the thin layer of only Wesley's suit pants.

"Too much clothes… too bloody long…" Spike growled against Wesley's mouth and his hands moved to free Wesley of all the fabric separating them.

Wesley heard his shirt being torn apart and then it was pushed down his arms along with his suit jacket. He didn't care that Spike ripped his clothes to pieces in his frantic desire; he couldn't care about anything but the feeling of cool hands now roving over his bare skin or the hard body pressing him back into the car.

"Open the door!" Spike suddenly snarled.

"Huh?" What door?

"Open the bloody car door!" Spike repeated with force.

Reality came crashing back down on Wesley and his muscles stopped working immediately. What was he doing? What was he letting Spike do to him? He tried to back away but, oh… his cock rubbed over Spike's thigh and… oh god!

Oh dear lord, reality was shoved back to where it belonged, back as far away in the corner of his mind as possible; stashed away to stay there while Wesley relished in the wonderful possibilities suddenly laying open before him.

His right hand shot back to the door handle he felt pressing into his ass and tugged it hard. Both men were pushed aside by the force of Wesley's action but they just grabbed each other tighter and slid along the hard surface to make room for the door Wesley now yanked open.

The whole matter hadn't stopped them from exchanging breathless wet kisses but now Spike tore his head away and Wesley felt the loss of that talented mouth deeply.

"You… inside, now!" Spike panted and gave Wesley a shove that propelled the watcher backwards right onto the backseat of the car. He lay there gasping, a thousand different thoughts reeling around in his head. Unconsciously he took in the smell of the leather seat littered with empty bottles and other stuff Wesley couldn't care less about. He shifted slightly to stop something from poking into his back and simply gazed up to Spike with lust filled eyes.

Spike had pulled off his boots in the meantime and was now tearing his jeans down, leaving them discarded at the ground.

Wesley let out a breathless moan at the sight of the gorgeous body now completely revealed to his eyes. Flawless white skin everywhere, all lean and well-muscled.

He had never seen a person so…

"Beautiful," he whispered as his eyes roamed longingly over thighs and hips to… other parts.

Wesley gulped and forced his body not to come right there and then.

His dilated pupils registered Spike had come leaning into the car, his hands traveling up Wesley's outstretched legs to reach the waistband of his trousers. Tugging hard he managed to open them and then they were pulled down his thighs slowly.

Spike must have had Wesley's shoes removed already because the pants were pulled off in one swift motion and then the wonderful strong hands were on his bare thighs, stroking and caressing every inch of trembling hot skin.

"Oh god!" Wesley groaned when cool fingers reached inside his briefs and they were ripped apart, too. And then… oh holy Christ… then the cool digits traveled up again and…

"Gahh… oh mother of god!" Wesley cried out when he felt Spike's grip on him for the first time.

It was too much, too good!

Wesley bit his lower lip and his head thrashed from side to side and…

Spike gripped the base of Wesley's erection hard and stopped the thrashing human from coming.

"Please!" Wesley sobbed. Oh god, he'd been so close…

"You're not coming till I say so, pet!" Spike growled. He was towering dangerously over Wesley's trembling body, his hand still clambering around the stiff member to keep it from shooting its load. "Not till I had my fun with you!"

When he was sure that Wesley had calmed down enough to not spoil the moment Spike let his hands wander over every inch of hot skin he could reach. He leaned in closer and crushed onto the body beneath him, covering it from tip to toe.

And then Wesley's mouth was attacked again, viciously and demanding. Devouring and desperate Spike's tongue forced its way back between hot lips eager to take it in.

His hips jerked against Wesley's and the watcher replied with a shuddering thrust. Their body's grinded and bumped into each other over and over again, finding a matching rhythm. But soon enough Spike broke the kiss and he pushed himself up again to settle on his knees between Wesley's outstretched legs.

Wesley's eyes went big when he suddenly felt Spike's hand trailing around his waist to grab his ass. The other hand had found its way to Wesley's right nipple and pinched it forcefully.

"Oh god!"

Wesley's hips arched up at the mix of stimulation and pain and Spike took the chance to let his left hand travel even lower down the firm ass.

"So hot, so bloody hot!" Spike gasped and his eyes met Wesley's anxious yet aroused stare.

Wesley had stopped touching Spike at the first feel of a hand in places even he was ashamed to touch himself. But then he relaxed and instincts took over again and his own hands came up to roam over every part of Spike he could reach.

His speech was reduced to tiny whimpers and breathless gasps and his eyes closed in sheer bliss. So he didn't notice Spike looking frantically around the car's floor and he wasn't aware of Spike's hand leaving his chest to pick up a small tube nearby.

But he did notice the hand on his butt being gone suddenly.

Wesley was about to protest when it was suddenly back, coated in something slick and sticky and cold. He opened his eyes in shock only to look directly into Spike's face suddenly only inches away.

"Ever been fucked before, pet?" Spike's restrained voice asked.

"What? N-no," Wesley stuttered suddenly afraid again. He'd never done anything like this before, not with a woman and certainly not with another man and he was not sure he wanted this anymore. So he pleaded: "Spike, I… oh god, no…I don't… please…"

Spike closed the rambling mouth with another hard kiss and Wesley forgot to be afraid again. He let go of any feelings beside Spike's vicious mouth on his and the hands that had restarted stroking him in all the right places.

And then Spike's fingers were… oh god!

Wesley moaned and thrashed his hips.

"Easy there, pet!"

Spike's voice had lost its earlier harsh edge and was now surprisingly soft and calming. "Not gonna hurt you too much. Just relax, pet. It's gonna feel good soon!"

He'd braced his weight on one elbow and pressed his chest into Wesley to keep him from bucking up against the strange invasion.

Wesley shifted, though he wasn't sure wether he wanted to escape or to get closer still… this was too much, it was…

"Oh god!" he cried out when something inside him suddenly exploded and stars appeared before his closed eyes.

"That's right, pet!" Spike growled against his neck where he'd started nibbling again. "That's it!"

"Ahhrgh, Spike!" Wesley let out, "Please..., more… again…please!"

Wesley bucked and thrashed around, hips jerking, hands coming up to clench at Spike's shoulders. And then the wonderful invasion suddenly stopped and Wesley moaned at the loss of sensations. He forced his eyes open to look at Spike.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Spike was hovering above him, his hips resting on Wesley's thigh, head bowed down. Wesley followed his gaze and saw the hand that had been in his ass a second ago now stroking Spike's own dick to full hardness.

Suddenly the blond head came up and two pair of blue eyes locked into each other.

"I'm gonna fuck you now!" Spike said and all Wesley could do was gulp and nod and watch and hang on to whatever Spike was doing to him.

And how Spike was doing it!

Wesley stiffened a cry. It was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. It was painful but good at the same time and he tried to relax and concentrate on the wonderful sensations instead of the hurt. A look into Spike's strained face let him forget all the pain and he was back to bucking his hips up to get more friction.

"Yeah, that's right, pet!" Spike panted, "So hot… so tight… oh fuck, so good!"

Wesley was completely lost in hearing Spike's moaned ramblings.

"Gahh…" was all he could let out right before the powerful wave of pleasure hit both of them and Spike's head fell down onto Wesley's heaving chest.

"Oh god!" Wesley panted and opened his eyes to look at the man laying on top of him.

"Fuck!" was all that Spike was able to let out before his body went limp and he slumped down unconscious.

"Spike?" Wesley inquired sleepily. God, he was exhausted to the bones.

When he got no answer from Spike Wesley thought: 'A few minutes rest, that's all.' Then he closed his eyes and was soon enough soundly asleep with Spike still on top of him.

* * *

The sound of a car starting with tires screeching was the first thing Wesley heard when he awoke later. He pried his eyes open and looked around to take in his surroundings. 

He was lying naked on the grass next to the deserted road. The same road on which Wesley could now catch a very last glimpse of two red lights that belonged to the car disappearing quickly into the upcoming dawn.

Spike's car.

Spike was gone. He'd obviously thrown Wesley (and his clothes, too – thank god) out of the car the second he'd been awake.

"Oh god!" Wesley scrambled to his feet and rushed over to the pile that were his discarded clothes. While he put on his rumpled pants an shirt he noticed his hands were shaking violently.

"Oh god," he sighed again and then he fell down on his knees and hid his head in his hands. He stayed like that till the bus arrived that would take him to Sunnydale.

* * *

* * *

_**Present day, Wesley's office**_

A deadly silence settled in Wesley's office after the ex-watcher had finished his tale.

Straightened out against the back of the couch he waited for Spike to comment on the matter but the vampire was silent for once.

So eventually Wesley cleared his throat and added business-like: "Well, a few days later, after I'd arrived in Sunnydale, I came across your name again and I learned that you're a vampire. God, I can't tell you how I stupid I felt then. Not for one single moment of our… encounter the thought of you as a vampire had ever occurred to me. One assumes that a watcher should be able to recognize a vamp if he met one, don't you think? I mean, come on… I'd been memorizing the facts to the brim… pale skin, cold, covered in veins, no heartbeat, no breath… and I'd seen it all, hell I'd even felt it on you! Although, as I recall you happened to breathe a lot while…"

Wesley hesitated and Spike smirked: "Yeah, well. Panting during sex is bloody usual, don't you think?"

"For vampires?" Wesley quirked.

Spike shrugged. "Don't know, don't care! Peaches always did though."

Wesley frowned. "Thank you very much for that piece of unwanted information, Spike!"

"Just saying is all!" Spike said defensively. "So, what happened afterwards?" he asked then.

"What do you mean, afterwards?" Wesley wanted to know.

"Bugger, Wes." Spike replied annoyed, "After you'd cursed yourself for being that thickly. What then, mate? You thought about me… about it? Or did you just decide to put the whole affair behind you? Pretend it didn't happen?"

"Exactly," Wesley answered briskly.

The vampire watched the Englishman closely but he couldn't read anything out of his face. He inquired with a frown:

"So I guess the whole matter wasn't worth remembering then, was it?"

Wesley blushed but somehow he managed to nod and reply: "No, indeed it wasn't; at least not for you… obviously."

Spike noticed the hesitant sound of Wesley's voice and for the first time ever he really looked the dark haired man over. 'Good looking bloke, that's for sure. Can see why I took the chance to do him then. If I really did… fuck, I can't remember any of it.'

Wesley was still looking everywhere but at the vampire next to him. He simply sat on the edge of his couch waiting for Spike to say something.

But Spike was lost in his own thoughts. 'Why the hell can't I remember? I must have been completely pissed; otherwise I would never forget shagging a guy like him.'

Suddenly having made a decision Spike put a predatory smirk on his face and leered:

"Well, care to remind me of good old times then, pet?"

Wesley's head shot up startled: "Pardon?"

He saw the evil glint in Spike's eyes and shifted his body away slightly. Spike followed the movement and leaned in closer.

"Well, if you'd ask me it's not bloody fair that you remember all of our glorious backseat shag and I don't. Hell, I bet if you'd try real hard you could still recall every bit of it, right? What it felt like then; our body's pressing together, all starkers… me leaning over you, on top of you… touching and groping… pounding into…"

"Shut up!" Wesley shouted forcefully and stood up quickly.

"Hit a nerve there, did I?" Spike had raised his body as well and came now standing close behind the flushed human. His chest pressed hard into Wesley's back when Spike stretched on his tiptoes to reach the head in front of him. He could feel the heat coming off Wesley in waves, heat and… arousal.

Spike tilted his head and whispered into Wes' ear:

"You can't tell me you haven't once thought about repeating the performance, pet. I can feel it, you know? Can smell it, too."

Wesley's pulse raced and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. In one quick move he suddenly turned around and grabbed Spike's upper arms forcefully. Then he pulled the smirking vampire against his body and his mouth crashed down onto Spike's.

The kiss was nothing like any of their earlier ones that only Wes could remember.

Last time Spike's cool lips had assaulted Wesley in a demanding and yet somehow uncaring way and the watcher had simply reacted. He'd been inexperienced, shy and clumsy. He'd let Spike set the pace.

Now it was different.

Now Wesley's hot mouth searched Spike's; demanding, wanting. His tongue stroked soft cool lips, prodding and probing, claiming entrance. Two seconds of stunned stupor on Spike's side and then it was granted, then Spike reacted to the pace Wesley set.

Tongues met; frantically stroking, exploring, wanting more. Needing ever more.

Wesley's hands ran up Spike's shoulders, over his collarbone and back onto Spike's neck. They got tangled in the bleached hair, ruffling and pulling and making it stand on end.

Spike growled deep in his throat and his arms snaked around to Wesley's waist, hands clutching the shirt tightly.

Their lower body's crashed into each other and straining erections collided through two layers of pants.

A matching groan escaped both men at the sudden friction and when Wesley had to tear his head away eventually to take a much needed breath they were both panting heavily.

"Wow!" the breathless ex-watcher managed.

"I bloody second that!" Spike replied stunned. "That was a hell of a kiss, pet."

"Damn right!" Wesley couldn't stop the proud smile spreading over his face.

Suddenly Spike released his hold on the human's body and started pacing through the office.

"Oh bloody buggering hell!" he cursed.

Wesley's arms fell limp to his sides and he watched the vampire closely. "Second thoughts?" he asked worried.

"What?" Spike's face shot up irritated, "No! I was just thinking…" his features turned into a smug smile, "…with a kiss that promising… what would shagging you feel like? Back then… I was just trying to remember, you know?"

Wesley's eyebrow shot up and he said suggestively: "Well, if you'd come back here I could try to freshen up your memories again. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something… something to remember… even for you."

And Wesley was right as always.

The next hours proved that they could indeed do a lot of things they both would remember for the rest of their lives.

THE END

* * *

**I hope you like this. I don't know why I suddenly had to post this old story of mine, maybe I felt the need to simply upload something when it seems that I can't come up with something new right now (sorry to all who are waiting for me to continue my current WIP's). **

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts and opinion on this one. **


End file.
